Blazblue EX: Chronicles of the Azure
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Saki Vernyako aka Epslion-05, former general in the NOL. This is her story...
1. Stats  Arcade Mode

This is merely a stats page of the relationships between my OC and the original characters of Blazblue in arcade form. To see the true story, skip ahead to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger<p>

**PRESS START**

Arcade Mode

"Please select your character…"

"**Saki Vernyako**"

A former NOL Officer, she retired after a year and a half after the Ikaruga War seeing the NOL's true nature. She now resides in Kagutsuchi, where she decided to go the NOL Branch in Kagutsuchi to visit, only to find something even more disturbing. The wheels of fate are beginning to turn.

START

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 00

vs. Ragna the Bloodedge

**Location**: The Monorail

**Special** **BGM**: Dhampir's Rage

Saki: Ragna, you've finally came to Kagutsuchi. Welcome.

Ragna: Oh! Hey Saki. Still working for the NOL?

Saki: Nope. Retired. You were right about them all along.

Ragna: No kidding. Now I got one less thing to worry about.

Saki: I know what you mean. Wanna spar? It's been a while.

Ragna: Sounds good. I could use a challenge.

Saki: All right then. Come on!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. Rebel 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Win via Distortion Drive: **Carnage Onslaught**

Saki: You've improved Ragna.

Ragna: So have you.

Saki: Keh, head to the top of the city. There's the NOL branch. Be careful. There are vigilantes in the city.

Ragna: Thanks.

Win (if player fights Saki with Ragna and loses): You've certainly gotten stronger Ragna.

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 01

vs. Arakune

**Location**: Area 28

**BGM**: Thin RED Line (Arakune's Theme)

Arakune: AzureAzureAzureAzureAzure! Must have it, *insane laugh*

Saki: Huh? My Azure? You can't have it- WHAT THE HELL!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. Rebel 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: Sorry. Can't let you have this.

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive: **Carnage Onslaught**

Win: Eww~! Get the hell away from me with all those bugs! …Wait a minute. The Azure? I see now. You've tried to tap into the power of the-! Oh man, how many of you idiots got involved with the Boundary?

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 02

vs. Taokaka

**Location**: Lost Town

**BGM**: Catus Carnival (Taokaka's Theme)

Taokaka: It's Good Lady! Food! Food! Food!

Saki: Give me a break Tao-chan!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: Geez what a pervert, and yet so hyperactive.

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Royal Arcana**

Win: Okay, okay! I'll share some of my steamed buns with you, so will you stop fondling my breasts!

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 03

vs. Carl Clover

**Location**: Kagutsuchi Port PM

**BGM**: Marionette Purple (Carl's Theme)

Carl: Sorry Saki, but I'm in a hurry. Can you please move?

Saki: Is that you Carl-kun? What the? That's the-!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: Carl-kun, what the hell happened to you?

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Carnage Onslaught**

Win: Unbelievable. So this is what Relius Clover had done to his family, that bastard. And Carl-kun, stop using your sister Ada-san in combat! She's the Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina Kishin: Nirvana now. …Shut up! You'll become evil if you continue like this!

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 04

vs. Rachel Alucard

**Location**: Halloween

**Special BGM**: Black Requiem (Saki vs Rachel)

Saki: Rachel…

Rachel: Why hello Saki. What are you doing here?

Saki: I could ask the same question.

Rachel: Are you perhaps heading to that Cauldron?

Saki: Cauldron?

Rachel: Oh, you don't-… It's nothing.

Saki: Rachel, what are you hiding this time? What do you mean by Cauldron?

Rachel: Nothing to be concerned about.

Saki: Guess I'll have to force to out of you.

Rachel: Oh?

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Rachel: As usual, you act hostile when no one gives you information.

Saki: Whatever Rachel. Go back to the box seats already.

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Black Requiem**

Win (if player fights Saki with Rachel and loses): Teatime already?

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 05

vs. Litchi Faye-Ling

**Location**: Orient Town

**BGM**: Oriental Flower (Litchi's Theme)

Litchi: Hey Saki! Doing well?

Saki: I see you've changed, Litchi-san.

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: My my, you're gotten awfully bouncy.

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Royal Arcana**

Win: So Arakune's your boyfriend eh? Don't get so drunk over him. Just believe. And are you sure that you only run a clinic? No wonder Tao-chan likes you. What? Fine, I'll cosplay for you.

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 06

vs. Iron Tager (TR-0009)

**Location**: Orient Town

**BGM**: MOTOR HEAD (Tager's Theme)

Saki: You're…Sector Seven…

Tager: Show me your power, Epsilon!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: Not bad, Mr. Red Devil.

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Carnage Onslaught**

Win: I'm impressed with your power, Red Devil-san. You have Kokonoe to thank for that.

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 07

vs. Bang Shishigami

Location: Ronin-Gai

BGM: Gale (Bang's Theme)

Bang: Here I am! Bang Shishigami, Defender of Love and Justice!

Saki: Oh you got to be freakin' kidding me, right?

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Saki: So this is the power of the ninja…

Saki WIN!

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Royal Arcana**

Win: You have great passion, and respect your determination and honor Shishigami-san, but you really need to keep your misunderstandings under control, moron.

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

(non-canon fight)

WIN 08

vs. Noel Vermillion

**Location**: Kagutsuchi Port AM

**Special BGM**: Memory of the Blue (Saki vs Noel)

Noel: Saki!

Saki: Noel-chan.

Noel: Saki, please! Return to the NOL. I'm sure that what you found out that time was a mistake.

Saki: *sighs* Naïve as always Noel-chan. You were always so innocent.

Noel: Saki…

Saki: Sorry Noel-chan, but I'm not going back and that's final.

Noel: …

Saki: Oh yeah, Noel-chan.

Noel: Yes?

Saki: Are you still looking for Jin-kun?

Noel: Yes-! Wait, how did you know?

Saki: You know me Noel-chan. I'm good at figuring out stuff.

Noel: Oh right. But why do you ask?

Saki: I wouldn't be in his presence if I were you.

Noel: Why?

Saki: His Nox is corrupting his mind. Cease your mission for now.

Noel: I can't! It's my mission, and I have to carry it out.

Saki: I see…

Noel: And if you get in my way, I'll have no choice but to arrest you for interfering with NOL business.

Saki: No choice then. Sorry Noel-chan but, I don't want to see you get killed.

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**Distortion Finish!**

Win via Distortion Drive Finish: **Royal Arcana**

Noel: No! Bolverk! Saki please, give them back!

Saki: No. I'll just hold on to them for now.

Noel: *crying*Why are being so…mean?

Saki: You mean these Demon Guns are you're only way of fighting?

Noel: …*cries some more*

Saki: Don't worry Noel-chan. I'll give them back to you, after all this tides over.

Win (if player fights Saki with Noel and loses): I'll be taking Bolverk. Don't worry, I'll return them soon, so don't cry…

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 09

vs. Jin Kisaragi

**Location**: Cathedral

**Special BGM**: Power of Order (Saki vs Jin)

Saki: Jin-kun…

Jin: Huh? Who are you? You're not Lieutenant Vermillion…Wait…

Saki: No time no see, Jin…

Jin: Oh, it's you, Saki.

Saki: I heard what you did. You got stones for doin' that, you know that right?

Jin: …

Saki: Not that I can talk. I've retired.

Jin: Saki…

Saki: What is it-? Hey!

*Jin attacks Saki*

Jin: Why do you look so similar?

Saki: What are you-?

Jin: DIE!

Saki: You bastard!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**ASTRAL Finish!**

Win via Astral Heat Finish: **CALAMITY TRIGGER**

Saki: Stay down Jin. I should kill you outright for that you did to Ragna and Saya, but I'll give you a pass for now.

Jin: You bitch. I can't lose to you like this! You'll pay for this, Saki Vernyako!

Saki: Shut up you stupid idiot. Oh, and don't look up, or the moon might fall on top of ya dumbass.

Jin: Why? Why do you two look so similar to her? WHY?

Saki: …Who knows…

Win (if player fights Saki with Jin and loses): That was for all the humans whose lives you ruined, even Ragna and Saya. So stay down dumbass!

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 10

vs. Hakumen UNLIMITED

**Location**: The Sheol Gate

**BGM**: SUSANOOH (Hakumen's Theme)

Saki: Ha! Managed to beat Ragna here. Excellent- Who there?

Hakumen: So you managed to make it here, Murakumo.

Saki: Oh, it's you, Hakumen. How the hell did you managed to escape from Sector Seven? And what are you doing here?

Hakumen: That is none of your concern.

Saki: I see. Not in a talking mood huh? Ok then, entertain me then.

Hakumen: What?

Saki: You're one of the badass heroes who defeated the Black Beast right? Show me what you got.

Hakumen: Ha! Very well.

Saki: Bring it on!

Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!

Saki: Yeah yeah yeah. Can you bring it on now please?

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**ASTRAL Finish!**

Win via Astral Heat Finish: **CALAMITY TRIGGER**

Saki: As expected of one of the Six Heroes. You're really strong.

Hakumen: I don't need praise from you, Epsilon!

Saki: Geez…

Saki and Hakumen: ?

Hakumen: Gah! How dare you interrupt me Grimalkin!

*Hakumen disappears*

Saki: What the hell? Kokonoe? Why that-! I'll deal with her later. Right now…

Win (if player fights Saki with Hakumen and loses): This has been quite the dream match Hakumen. Tsubaki-chan would've loved to see it.

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 11

vs. Nu (v-13) UNLIMITED

**Location**: The Cauldron

**Special BGM**: Sisters of the Azure (Saki vs Nu)

Saki: So, this is Nu, the 13th replica of Saya, my younger sister...

Nu: Loading, loading, loading, loading… complete. Ah, sister! It's you.

Saki: Nice to meet you Nu.

Nu: This is like the first time we meet, right?

Saki: Yeah. So tell me, what is your purpose? Your primary objective?

Nu: Oh that? To fuse with Ragna so that we can destroy the world!

Saki: Ah great. So this is what I nearly turned out to be…

Nu: Do you want to join us sister?

Saki: I'll pass.

Nu: I see.

*Nu dons her armor*

Nu: So that mean you'll be getting in my way…

Saki: You got that right. Now prepare yourself!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**ASTRAL Finish!**

Win via Astral Heat Finish: **CALAMITY TRIGGER**

*bright light fills the room*

Saki: Oh great. What the?

*blocks an attack from Nu*

Win (if player fights Saki with Nu v-13 and loses): If only you had the life Noel and I had…

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

WIN 12

vs. Ragna the Bloodedge UNLIMITED

**Location**: The Cauldron

**BGM**: BlackOnslaught (Ragna Boss Theme)

Saki: Ha! You're a tough one Nu.

Nu: Thank you sis! That makes me so happy!

Saki: Keh. So this means you are seriously gonna destroy this world, right?

Nu: Yep. And you can't stop me sis!

Saki: We'll see.

Nu: *giggle*

Saki: Hmm? What the hell are you doing now Nu?

Nu: Haa ha ha ha!

Saki: Nu~! What the hell? That's-

Nu: Take a look sis…This is the real reason, that me and Ragna were created.

Saki: Ah shit!

The Wheel of Fate is Turning. REBEL 1, ACTION!

*_**BATTLE**_*

**ASTRAL Finish!**

Win via Astral Heat Finish: **CONTINUUM SHIFT**

Saki: Nice try but, take that!

Nu: Ahh!

Saki: Time for the climax!

Ragna: What the hell's goin' on here?

Saki: Oh shoot! Ragna!

Nu: Ragna… Finally you're here. We're together at last!

Saki: Shit! Ragna, run!

Nu: Finally…we can be one…

Saki: Not on my watch!

Nu: Don't get in my way.

Saki: Ow!

Ragna: Saki!

_**~~~blazblue~~~**_

**Arcade Ending**

*Saki wakes up after Nu knocks her out*

Saki: Ow…What the?

Ragna: Stop…don't…

Saki: Ragna!

Saki get's up to find Nu attacking an injured Ragna.

Saki: Oh crap! Ragna, get the hell outta there!

*But he couldn't. Nu kept stabbing Ragna over and over*

Ragna: Guh!

Nu: Now Ragna… we can become one!

Ragna: Stop it… I'm not…

*They drop into the pit*

Jin: Brother!

*Jin flashed past Saki and leapt after him, catching his hand and falling with them*

Jin: Not my brother you bitch!

Saki: Not so fast!

Saki leaped after them while her feet grabbed a ledge, catching both Ragna and Jin's hand.

Saki: Hold on!

*A light then shot out from the Cauldron, enveloping everything.*

*At the same time*

Rachel: …So it begins again…

**GAME OVER**


	2. Starting Path

Author Notes: My first blazblue fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saki Stories<strong>_

_Azure Stardust_

Location: Monorail

A figure was walking through the old monorail system as it went up, looking for a way into Kagutsuchi.

"Well this is just great." He said, "Just how the hell am I suppose to get to Kagutsuchi? Damn rabbit…"

"Never expected to find you here, Ragna the Bloodedge…"

The SS-Class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge turned sharply towards the direction of the voice.

"What the? Who there?"

The person stepped toward Ragna. She was a blond-haired girl wearing a modified NOL female uniform. She wore headphones over her neck and has two huge swords sheathed across her lower back, and another one, wrapped up hovering behind her. She also wore two gauntlets covering her wrists and part of her hands.

"You're-! Wait, no… Saki!"

Saki smiled, "It's been a while, my old friend."

Both Saki and Ragna once trained together under one of the legendary six heroes.

"Good to see you again." then, he frowned, "Still working for the NOL?"

"Nope." She said simply, "I resigned and now living to Kagutsuchi."

"Really?" Ragna was relived, "Now there's one less thing to worry about."

"Keh. I heard all that you did. You gotta be nuts, walking around while having a bounty as big as pd. That enough to buy a small country!"

Ragna shrugged, "That doesn't matter to me. I'm still gonna continue what I'm doing and that's destroying the NOL."

"…I see." she nodded in understanding, "You really hate the NOL. That's understandable."

"…"

"…Wanna spar, like the good old days?" she offered, changing the mood.

Ragna liked the sound of that as he drew his sword, "Sound good. I need a warm up before I head into Kagutsuchi.

Saki drew her blades, "Get ready then!"

_**Saki Vernyako vs Ragna the Bloodedge**_

_**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**_

_**Rebel 1**_

_**ACTION!**_

_***battle***_

_**Finish!**_

_**BLAZBLUE**_

After the match, both combatants were panting.

"As usual *pant* you never miss *pant* a beat…" huffed Ranga.

"And you're *pant* as reckless a fighter *pant* as ever." Saki wheezed back.

After a while, both managed to recover.

"You still have a long way to go, Ragna the Bloodedge." Saki said, "Enter through Area 28 and through the sewers into the Orient Town. There, make your way up to the top of Kagutsuchi. Be careful. You know the vigilantes will be waiting for you.

Ragna looked surprised that his old friend was helping him, "Thanks Saki. See you around."

Just as Ragna started to walk off the train, a voice stopped him.

?: Well, that was rather entertaining.

Saki and Ragna both jumped, "What the hell?"

A young girl appeared before them holding a black umbrella. There were two ribbons holding her hair in place, which made her look like a rabbit.

"Rachel…" Saki moaned.

Ragna growled, "What the hell? Didn't I just kicked your ass a while ago? What are you doing here now?"

"You were fighting with Saki," she responded, "So I decided to watch of course to try to cure my boredom."

Saki grumbled, "Really?"

"Well, of course." her servant Nago said, I don't know why the Princess is wasting her time watching some foolish mortals like you."

"It was boring anyway." his companion Gii added.

Rachel smacked them both.

Nago and Gii wailed, "Ow! That hurt Princess…!"

Saki laughed, "You two idiots never know when to keep your mouths shut."

Saki turned her attention towards Rachel.

"Bored as ever Rachel?" she asked in mock pity.

Rachel yawned, "Of course, though it was quite amusing waking Ragna up a while back."

"Really? If you're so bored, then how about you and me tear it up right now?"

Saki took out her sword and went into her battle stance.

"Careful Saki." Ragna warned her, "She's as crafty as ever."

"You just get to Kagutsuchi." she said, "I'll cure Rachel of her boredom here. Go!"

_**Saki Vernyako vs Rachel Alucard**_

_**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**_

_**Rebel 1**_

_**ACTION!**_

_***battle***_

_**Finish!**_

_**BLUZBLUE**_

As soon as their battle ended, Ragna was long gone.

"Hey Rach," Saki taunted her, "Why don't you please take a hike back up to the box seats?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And what do you plan do to if I don't? It's not like you have power over me."

Saki snarled at that, "It's wasn't an order you idiot. It's a request, AND I said please."

Rachel looked at her in mock surprise, "Oh? Since when have you learned manners?"

"Probably never." Nago noted.

"Indeed!" Gii added.

Rachel smacks them both again.

"That hurt! What did I say?" they wailed.

"…"

Just then, Valkenhayn appeared via portal.

"There you are ma'am." he said, "I was looking all over for you. Why did you disappear like that?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sorry Valkenhayn, but I didn't want to miss an interesting battle."

"It was just sparring." Saki corrected her, "How are you Valkenhayn-san?"

"Quite well Ms. Saki." he said, "I see you're the same as ever."

Saki smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, if you two will excuse me. This is my stop."

Saki jumps off the Monorail and walks to the direction of the city as Rachel watched.

"…"

**SCENE ZERO END**


	3. Clear Path 1

Saki Vernyako…

Former general-class officer of the NOL.

**FLASHBACK START**

_Even in death, I can hear them as my short life flashes before me. The screams of my suffering I've endured back in that cursed lab. That huge sword that transformed into armor, which they equipped on me, was painful, so painful, my mind nearly shattered until it was taken off._

"Yet another piece of crap failure. I'll dispose of her myself."

_Next thing I knew, I was in the cold, snow all around me, as I look around in what appears to be remains of a small hut that was burned down a while ago. Even so, this place feels so…nostalgic._

"Too bad you failure… It was a new year, and I had such high hopes for you."

_I will never forget his face, or his voice. That green hair…that sick, sadistic smile as he kicked me to add insult to injury. He then turned into a vile ghost form and disappeared._

_I didn't die. I didn't want to die like that. There was more I felt I could do. That alone gave me the strength to leave that place and wander around._

_But that didn't last long after I collapsed in a forest after a few days. I knew that I was going to die. No food or water. Who could live without them? As I was at the door to the other world, she appeared._

_My vision was fuzzy, so I couldn't make her out. Even so she still looked like a…rabbit?_

"…"

_I couldn't hear what she just said. I strained my ears to try to listen to her._

"Do you wish to live child?"

_I couldn't speak, so I nodded my head with all my strength._

"…Very well."

_A moment later, I started to moan as I felt pain on the side of my neck. Did she bite into me? Was she a…vampire?_

_I wanted to ask her, but my vision went black, as I felt my body begin to change._

**FLASHBACK END**

Location: Forest (Daytime)

Saki moaned as she shook her head of those painful memories as she swung from the swing that was hanging from her favorite tree in the forest area of Kagutsuchi.

It's been years since those memories happened. A lot has happened in her life since then.

She opened a locket that was hanging around her neck. The right side revealed a picture of herself and her friends; Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Jin Kisaragi, and Carl Clover. The left side revealed a picture of herself, Ragna, Jubei, Rachel, and Taokaka, when she was just a kitten.

"_I wonder how they're all doing? It's been a while since I retired from the NOL, and a real long time since the Military Academy. I hope Noel-chan's not causing anyone trouble. I'm sure Tsubaki-chan's doing alright. No doubt Makoto-chan's got herself a boyfriend in the NOL now. Jin may be still as cold as ever since that war. And I haven't seen Carl-kun since he suddenly left the Academy. Or maybe Tao-chan's all grown up now. What should I do?_"

Branch Options:

I should visit the NOL Branch in Kagutsuchi. Maybe I can find Jin-kun and Noel-chan there.

I should go and see if Carl-kun's nearby.

I should go to the Kaka Village. See if Tao-chan's around.

**BRANCH 01 CHOSEN**

"The NOL Branch sounds good. Let my old squad know that I'm alright in Kagutsuchi."

Just then, her communicator buzzed.

" Hello? Oh Boss, it's you… No, I'm fine… What?... No…"

Saki frowned as she listened to her former superior on the line.

"Look, I'm no longer with the NOL. I can't help you now. Whatever it is it's your problem."

Saki's eyes then widened.

"Ragna the Bloodedge? SS-Class criminal? I know... Destroyed a bunch of NOL branches? Knew that too...Whatever…"

Saki clicked off her communicator, hopped of the swing, and grabbed her weapons.

"I hope that idiot knows covert. "

She swung her huge, heavy weapon on her back where it floated, and sheathed her main weapon across her lower back. She then used a teleportation ars.

Location: Orient Town (Daytime)

She smiled as she entered the busy areas of Kagutsuchi.

" Look out NOL, Saki Vernyako's coming back home."

**SCENE ONE END**


End file.
